Current gaming systems allow a player to place a wager or bet, in return for which a game round of a game is conducted. Many gaming systems implement a jackpot award as an additional feature to the game round played so that the player can be awarded a jackpot based on the result of the game round.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.